You're The Only One For Me, Take 2
by Have a Little Feith
Summary: An alternative side to "You're the only one for me". Spoilers for the "Moon" social link rank 10.


Yet another Ai x Souji. Only this time I took the challenge of not saying anyone's names in the story. Oh, and this one might be my longest oneshot yet. It's set sort of post time when Souji/Ai asks each other out, and you refuse both. Spoilers for rank 10.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rank 10 script, or any of the characters in this story, I just own the story itself.

So, without further ado (said a - due), enjoy the story.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

She always came to him to hang out, not the other way around, and when she took the blow that was meant for him, that was when he realized that she loved him. And now, there they were, standing on the rooftop of Yasogami High.

"I need to tell you something..." she started, then cut herself off, tryig to think of what to say.

"You're a really weird guy, you know that!?" she said, an angry tone creeping into her voice.

"Huh? Why's that?" he asked her.

"What's a guy like you doing hanging out with a girl like me!?" she shot back. "I mean, I'm a good looking girl, yet you show absolutely no interest in dating me! But... you're so nice to me."

She stopped speaking and turned away from him, biting her lip. "I mean, what was I supposed to do!? It's only natural that I'd fall in love!" she said, revealing her true feelings to him. She then blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"You know what? I love you too. I want to be with you," he told her soothingly.

"Really...!? Errr... You could really be with a girl like... me?" she asked, hesitantly.

When he nodded, she said, "I'm so happy... I-I really didn't expect this..."

She fell silent for the umpteenth time that conversation.

"Remember when I asked you if we should go out, and you said, 'Are you sure about that?' Well, I thought that was your way of letting me down easy, so I figured..." she fell silent, yet again, but soon spoke up. "... But I just had to tell you my feelings, no matter what. You know... You saved me. It was only you. You're the only one who didn't pay attention to the rumours flying arund about me... You saw me as I am. Thank you..." Having that said, she gave him her compact (1).

"I've carried that thing around ever since I decided to change who I was," she told him. "I could check myself whenever I wanted, to make sure I was still pretty all the time. But now... I don't need it. From now on, people like you will be my mirror. I'll look for my reflection in you, so that I'll never forget who I am. I won't be able to lie to my self anymore... Thank you. Your eyes taught me how to do that."

There was a long silence, as he seemed to be thinking about what she said (2).

"I... I can... More, right?" she said, blushing and moving closer.

He smiled and hugged her, lovingly. "Yes, you can."

The next day, he took her to his room.

"It'd be way more convenient to come over if you lived a little closer, you know that? Why don't you move?" she told him.

He smirked at her remark. "I know. Isn't it a hassle to come here?"

"Wh-what...? Hey, don't get me wrong! I-I'll come over whenever I want to!"

She fell silent.

"So, um... Whaddaya wanna do?" she asked.

So, they enjoyed each other's company, and chatted about everyday life. He talked about his friends, and she talked about her family, until it was time for her to leave. Of course, he introduced her to his temporary family. She was quite taken with how responsible the youngest member of his family was, and how well her boyfriend interacted with this family member.

Well, years passed, and he had become a famous novelist, selling his "adventures" with his friends, as fiction of course, and also became an accomplished translator. She, on the other hand, became a fashion designer. The two had kept in touch kept in touch after he'd left the countryside, and he'd visited her every vaction he'd gotten. the two eventually decided to get married, and had even had a few kids. As was expected, he was amazing with the children and would often take long breaks from his work, just to be with his wife and their beloved children.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Any other stories of "his" life would have to wait until another the time comes, when I once again wrrite of "his" life, have a good time.

The author's notes:

(1) I'm pretty sure that a compact is that little mirror that you occasionally see girls with.

(2) This is the time when you see the rank up thing.

Reviews are welcome. No flames please (if you can flame about this masterpiece). Constructive criticism is welcome.

Have a Little Feith

That there's more to come in the future.


End file.
